La reconstruction
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Après l'arrestation de son père pour les crimes du Papillon, Adrien part pour construire une nouvelle vie. Mais il emmène avec lui une jeune dessinatrice qu'il vient de rencontrer.
1. Chapter 1

Après l'arrestation de son père pour les crimes du Papillon, Adrien part pour construire une nouvelle vie. Mais il emmène avec lui une jeune dessinatrice qu'il vient de rencontrer.

Leurs vies à tous deux n'avaient été que des combats depuis sept ans.

Se battre pour leurs droits, se battre contre le sommeil, se battre pour conjuguer deux vies, se battre contre les ennemis.

Le Papillon avait été le premier mais pas le seul. D'autre supers-vilains avaient eu vent de cette légende et voulaient leur miraculous.

Et aussi, il y avait la pauvreté, la pollution, l'intimidation, la violence, le crime.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour de victoire. Du moins, la population célébrait la fin du règne de Papillon. Plus d'akuma, Monsieur Agreste était sous les barreaux.

Du haut d'un toit, les héros regardaient la population danser dans les rues avec un regard amer. Encore une fois, la nuit serait longue. Lorsque la population profitait du ''Paris by night'' les pick-pocket, violeurs et autres désaxés profitaient de la population.

«On devrait tout de même célébrer!» affirma Ladybug «C'est important de souligner les réussites… On pourrait faire une soirée de couple.»

L'humeur de ChatNoir était particulièrement sobre ce jour-là, comme s'il avait reçue une mauvaise nouvelle. Normalement, il était le premier à sauter avec enthousiasme sur la première occasion de passer du temps avec elle.

Et effectivement, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Pas son joyeux sourire normal mais son mélancolique. «Oui» accepta-t-il doucement.

«Hey!» fit-elle encore plus précautionneusement que lui, comme s'il allait se briser si elle était trop brusque. Elle se rapprocha et mit une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'ajouta rien mais il n'y avait nul besoin.

Sept ans à combattre cote à cote. À apprendre et anticiper les pensées et les mouvements de l'autre. Ils n'avaient même plus besoin de communiquer pour deviner l'autre. Ils se connaissaient trop bien.

Cette fois-là encore, la chaleur et l'amour parcoururent leur contact de Ladybug à ChatNoir pour le réconforter. Son sourire s'épanouit un peu plus. Pourquoi être triste? Elle était encore là pour lui. Le reste n'était que des épreuves et les épreuves, Adrien connaissait.

«Oui» répéta-t-il «demain soir? Je m'occupe des coussins.»

«Et moi du repas.» finit-elle presque automatiquement puisqu'ils avaient répété ces phrases si souvent.

En sept ans de combat, ils avaient eu trop peu de moment à eux mais avaient tout de même réussit à voler des instants hors du temps. Peut-être une vingtaine de fois comptaient-ils.

Quand ChatNoir guidait Ladybug sur un toit choisit au hasard après leur patrouille, ils s'installaient sur les coussins qu'il avait transporté plus tôt, elle le suivait, un panier de pique-nique en main. Et c'était magique.

Ces moments étaient ceux où ils ne combattaient pas. Ceux où ils déposaient les armes et même parfois la transformation lorsque Ladybug apportait des masques de tissus avec elle.

Pendant quelques heures, les héros de Paris se comportaient en parfaits égoïstes et ne se consacraient que l'un à l'autre.

De plus, cette fois-ci, ChatNoir n'avait pas fait les choses à la légère. C'est un véritable dais dont les panneaux refermables étaient drapés pour laisser resplendirent les lumières de fée éclairant l'endroit de la façon la plus romantique depuis l'intérieur et amener jusqu'à eux la brise parfumée transportant l'odeur des jardins tout près. Sous la toile, d'énormes coussins jonchaient un tapis et une douce musique les accueillit.

Ladybug non plus n'avait pas considérer cette soirée comme n'importe quelle autre. De son panier, elle tira des merveilles. Des fruits trempés dans le chocolat (par lesquels ChatNoir débuta évidemment) mais aussi des sandwichs qui goûtaient le paradis. Comment un sandwich pouvait-il goûter le paradis? Se demanda-t-il en regardant ce qu'il tenait en main avec incrédulité. Elle avait même réussit à apporter du sorbet à la framboise dans un conteneur thermique. Et en cette chaude soirée d'été, c'était un pur péché.

Aussi s'en voulu-t-il d'amener un sujet si sombre juste après le dessert. Mais peut-être ces douceurs adouciraient-elles une nouvelle si sombre.

«Ma Lady, je dois t'annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle. Je dois quitter Paris pour six mois. Je suis vraiment désolé de te quitter mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si… si tu le désire, je peux rester ici mais, je perdrais… mon héritage familial et tout ce que j'avais commencé à préparer pour notre avenir ensemble.»

«Si tu pars, je ne veux pas rester Ladybug sans toi. Je serais comme une patineuse artistique sans partenaire.»

Il comprenait exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils savaient se battre et tenir la distance lorsqu'ils étaient séparés mais c'était la combinaison de leur mouvements qui les rendaient imbattables.

«D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu considères important. Moi aussi, j'ai des projets. On m'a parlé de belles opportunités d'emploi hors Paris. Je pourrais me faire un nom dans le milieu en voyageant quelques mois avant de revenir sur Paris pour un meilleur poste.»

«Alors, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Pars réaliser tes rêves et reviens-moi vite. Je garderai Paris debout en t'attendant. C'est simplement, que j'avais espéré saisir une opportunité qui nous aurait permit d'acheter une maison ensemble.»

«Mais je n'ai encore rien de concret de décidé, je peux encore trouver quelque chose ici et toi, tu as déjà un plan…»

«Ah! Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait nous remplacer un temps. On pourrait penser qu'en sept ans, ils auraient formés des policiers plus outillés face aux supers-vilains!»

Ladybug devint tout à coup stoïque et ChatNoir remarqua ce petit rictus familier et joueur d'où sortait parfois une grimace insolente.

«Toi, tu as une idée, buguinette.»

«Hey! Langage! Et oui, je pensais qu'avec le Papillon en prison, je n'ai plus à être présente. La ville de Paris a définitivement besoin de supers-héros. Si on disparaît du jour au lendemain, ce sera le chaos assuré. Mais si on disparaît, Le Bombeur et la Doyenne disparaîtront en le comprenant puisqu'ils en ont après nos miraculous. On a qu'à laissé Rena et Carapace s'occuper de la ville pendant notre absence. Ils n'auront que la Torche humaine et Monsieur électrique à s'occuper en plus des criminels réguliers.»

«Reste l'autre problème. Si on peut partir chacun de notre côté, ça veut dire qu'on sera séparés pendant plusieurs mois. On ne pourra même pas s'appeler sans nos kwamis. J'imagine que toi aussi tu trouves que c'est encore trop dangereux de dévoiler nos identités? »

« Oui, c'est vraiment injuste pour nous. Mais Tikki m'a parlé des anciens héros. La plupart avait la moitié des ennemis que nous avons et aucun d'eux n'avait autant de couverture médiatique comme nous en avons le désavantage. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu comme problèmes! Mais certain disent que l'amour grandit avec l'éloignement… » fit Ladybug toujours rassurante.

« Oui, certains le disent. » répéta ChatNoir peu convaincu. Pouvait-ils être encore plus dépendant émotivement l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà? Pouvaient-ils se permettre de l'être plus? Il trouvait qu'ils avaient déjà été plus que trop souvent séparés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« Quand pars-tu? »

« Après-demain. Il me reste beaucoup de chose à organiser. Alors, je vais juste avoir le temps de faire la dernière patrouille avec toi mais pas de passer une autre soirée comme celle-ci. »

« Dans ce cas… » fit Ladybug qui embrassa ChatNoir.

Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, ni même le premier baiser où elle n'hésita pas à s'installer sur ses cuisses pour le caresser sur la nuque et soupirer contre ses lèvres gourmandes mais quelque chose dans les yeux humides de ChatNoir, dans ses mains plus audacieuses et autre chose aussi dans le tremblement qui parcourait Ladybug et la poussait à s'accrocher à lui plus désespérément, quelque chose les poussa plus loin.

Était-ce la peur de s'éloigner ou la liberté de ne plus sentir l'ombre du Papillon les menacer? L'un comme l'autre leur donnait la sensation de s'élancer d'une falaise. Cette idée les effrayait mais ils n'auraient jamais pu être Ladybug et ChatNoir si la peur de tomber les avaient empêcher de sauter.

* * *

Marinette se réveilla légèrement fatiguée le lendemain matin. Elle aurait souhaité avoir plus d'heure de sommeil, mais elle avait une si longue journée devant elle qu'elle en était survoltée.

Déjà, elle était si nerveuse pour son entrevue avec une mystérieuse compagnie ce matin là qu'elle porta à peine attention aux souhaits d'anniversaire de ses parents.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'une surprise l'attendrait à son retour ou plus tard dans la journée mais il s'agissait de sa première entrevue qui n'était pas une pré-sélection depuis sa graduation deux mois plus tôt et elle repassait inlassablement des tas de notes dans sa tête et cela occupait toute son attention.

L'entrevue se déroulait dans un petit salon privé du Grand Paris. À l'abri des regards mais tout près de la salle bondée.

Après son arrivée, elle fut rejoint par un adolescent portant un blouson de sport, une casquette renversée et des lunettes de soleil de grandes marques. D'abord surprise, elle éclata nerveusement de rire en reconnaissant Adrien Agreste sous ce déguisement.

« Désolé, pour la mise en scène! » s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire rieur. « Je n'ai pas très bonne réputation depuis quelques jours et c'est assez difficile de passer inaperçu dans la rue! J'espère que vous ne jugerez pas de mon professionnalisme selon mon habillement… Mais vous, vous êtes peut-être nerveuse d'être en ma présence. Je veux vous assurez tout de suite que je n'ai rien à voir dans les actes de mon père. » termina-t-il avec sincérité.

« Oh non! » le rassura-t-elle. « Je suis nerveuse de passer une entrevue mais cela n'a rien à voir avec votre père. Nino parle parfois de vous et je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. »

Par deux fois, elle avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, en dehors des fois, où Ladybug l'avait sauvé.

Plusieurs années plus tôt, Adrien avait été inscrit dans sa classe. Leur première rencontre s'était mal déroulé à cause d'une mésentente. De l'avis de Marinette, ils auraient pu devenir amis si les akumas n'avaient pas choisit ce jour-là pour apparaître dans la ville. Le père d'Adrien avait alors décidé que l'école publique était hors de question pour son fils. Et Adrien était retourné à ses études à domicile après avoir rencontrer quelques personnes dont Nino avec qui il était resté ami via internet.

Par contre, avant d'être de nouveau enfermé chez lui, Adrien avait été autorisé à récupérer ce qu'il avait laissé dans l'un des vestiaires et avait croisé Marinette à la sortie de l'école. Il avait pu s'excuser et faire la paix avec elle.

Seulement, sans qu'il le sache, il était partie avec un morceau de son cœur, ce jour-là.

Toute cette histoire c'était déroulé sept ans plus tôt et Marinette avait l'impression d'avoir été une autre personne à l'époque. Évidement, avec le temps, ses sentiments s'étaient amoindri pour faire place à son amour pour ChatNoir. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Adrien n'avait été qu'un béguin d'adolescente. Mais, il était tout de même son premier béguin et une petite chaleur pas plus forte qu'une étincelle s'allumait en elle en sa présence.

De plus, elle savait de première main pour avoir longuement étudié les actes du Papillon qu'Adrien n'avait rien à voir dans ses crimes comme Nathalie, l'assistante, alias Mayura, avait pu y jouer un rôle de complice.

« Bon » fit Adrien en s'asseyant à la table près d'elle et en sortant une tablette. « Je vais vous expliquer mon offre. Je sais depuis longtemps que vous êtes une dessinatrice de talent et mon père, tout retord qu'il est, l'a souvent exprimé aussi. Mais, suite à son arrestation, la compagnie Gabriel n'est plus et avec elle, j'ai évidement perdu mon travail de mannequin et la fortune de mon père ne m'est plus accessible.

Par contre, il y a une occasion formidablement bien tombée qui se présente devant moi. La semaine dernière, la compagnie Gabriel en à acquise une autre, une petite compagnie située à New York.

Comme vous le voyez dans cette liste, on parle d'un petit atelier de confection, des équipements pour la couture industrielle et des créneaux de présentations durant la fashion week de New York et celle de Paris.

Cette compagnie n'a pas été acquise au nom de mon père. Elle est à mon nom officiellement. Il voulait que je m'entraîne à la gestion d'une compagnie avant de prendre les rênes de la partie administrative de la marque Gabriel. Je sais que je suis jeune et sans réelle expérience mais j'ai déjà complété mon BAC en gestion des affaires en étudiant à domicile et j'ai vécu dans le domaine de la mode toute ma vie. Alors, qu'en dites-vous? L'aventure vous intéresse? »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur de m'élancer dans le vide. Mais dans quel créneau voulez-vous orienter la compagnie? »

« Je dois avouer que je ne peux pas vraiment me montrer difficile sur le sujet. Bien sur, cette entreprise avait l'habitude de confectionner du prêt-à-porter et j'ai perdu toute la réputation que j'aurais pu avoir dans le milieu de la haute-couture. Mais, on pourrait aussi bien fonder une compagnie de chapeau!

La vérité c'est que mon offre ressemble beaucoup plus à un partenariat comme ceux qui unissent les restaurateurs et les chefs cuisinier. Vous apportez votre savoir-faire et vos idées et je fournis les ressources nécessaires pour vendre vos créations. Même le nom de la ligne ne doit pas rappeler celle de mon père mais, plutôt le vôtre.

Pour ce qui est du salaire, ne vous en faite pas, vous serez payée que la collection soit un succès ou non. Par contre, je ne peux pas vous garantir beaucoup, seulement le minimum et une part des bénéfices. »

« Tout ça est formidable mais, peut-être devriez-vous chercher quelqu'un de mieux que moi? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience et je ne suis pas si connue, surtout en prêt-à-porter. Je n'ai fait qu'un peu de commandes sur mesure. »

« Vous avez un immense talent. Nino m'a vanté la force de votre caractère, vos clients sont des vedettes internationales et vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, je me considère déjà comme chanceux que vous acceptiez de me parler. Vous êtes la seule candidate française sur ma liste et je n'ai prit la chance de vous rencontrer seulement parce que nous avons un ami commun.

Si vous déclinez mon offre, je vais devoir m'associer avec une personne de New York. Mais, pour des raisons personnelles, je souhaite réussir à revenir à Paris le plus vite possible. »

000

La boulangerie était effectivement bondée à son retour. Tous ses amis et sa famille présents à Paris s'étaient réunit pour le déjeuner de fête de ses vingt ans.

Bien sur, lorsqu'elle voulu les remercier de leur présence, ils lui avaient accordé leur attention et elle en avait profiter pour leur annoncer son départ. Ils en furent triste mais fière, elle passa sous silence le nom de son partenaire et résolu de ne leur en parler qu'une fois qu'elle serait là-bas.

Tous repartirent ensuite vers le parc voisin avec en main ce qu'il fallait pour un grand pique-nique.

Adrien les y rejoint sous son déguisement. Il avait en main les formulaires qu'elle devait remplir pour la demande du visa de travail de Marinette. Il avait offert de s'en occuper puisqu'il devait aussi se chargé du sien.

Un peu à l'écart de la foule, Nino et Adrien tombèrent face à face et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne c'était plus revue depuis un an. Monsieur Agreste considérant que Nino avait une mauvaise influence sur son fils, ils se voyaient très peu en personne.

« Alors, mec, content de respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur? » demanda Nino, ému.

« Je suis surtout content de ne pas être passé d'une cellule à une autre. Merci, pour ton message de soutien sur le ladyblog Alya. »

« C'est naturel. Et puis, après ce que Ladybug a dit sur toi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

« Vous, euh, _tu_ veux rester un peu pour le repas? » offrit Marinette.

« C'est gentil mais, il reste beaucoup de préparatif et je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. » déclina-t-il de peur que le scandale entourant son père ne jette un froid. Il avait vécu à l'écart du monde pendant des années avec cette identité mais ne doutait pas d'être reconnu. Son visage était toujours placardé partout dans Paris. Même si on y voyait maintenant aussi des tags.

« Allons, allons » intervint le père de Marinette qui avait tout entendu. « Il faut savoir prendre le temps de se restaurer. Et on ne dit pas non à mes petites merveilles. Goûtez-moi ça, jeune homme. » fit Tom Dupain en déposant d'office une assiette contenant une part de quiche entre ses mains. Si ce type pensait s'envoler avec sa petite fille sans qu'il ne lui fasse un sermon, il allait être surprit.

Les amis de Marinette décrochèrent bien quelques regards vers le meilleur ami de Nino qui c'était spontanément joint à eux. Ils avaient de quoi être légèrement furieux. Ils avaient été parmi les premières victimes du Papillon et même si cette histoire remontait à loin. Gabriel Agreste était hors de la portée de leurs représailles.

« Adrien n'a rien fait! » s'exclama tout à coup Marinette. « Vous avez entendue ce qu'a raconté Ladybug? C'est elle-même qui l'a empêché de se battre contre son propre père même si celui-ci avait la puissance du Papillon. »

« Comme s'il avait pu être en danger! Il aurait tout de même pu se battre du côté des héros! » s'exclama le camarade de classe du BAC de Marinette.

« Connaissant Ladybug, elle n'a pas dû lui laisser beaucoup d'opportunités de le faire! » contra Alya en experte.

Le fait était que, perdu dans une rage aveugle, Adrien n'avait pas vraiment réalisé lorsque Ladybug l'avait poussé hors du repaire du Papillon, soit le grenier du manoir Agreste. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'inutilité de ses coups de points contre la porte et Plagg près de lui qui essayait de le tirer de sa crise, il c'était alors transformé en ChatNoir et était retourné près de sa partenaire où il s'était battu avec acharnement et entêtement contre son père.

L'élève aurait pu partir mais apparemment, il avait un œil sur Juleka, seulement, il n'avait aucune chance considérant la façon dont Rose s'interposait entre eux.

Une nouvelle attaque des foulards noirs vint gâché la fête. Ce gang de rue souhaitait avant tout semer la terreur parmi la population et touchait à la fois au racket, au vandalisme et s'attaquait occasionnellement à la population civile.

Cette fois, ils auraient vraiment dû s'abstenir puisque non seulement Ladybug mais aussi ChatNoir furent rapidement sur place en plus de Rena Rouge et Carapace.

Les héros en titre de Paris n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de renfort. ChatNoir s'en sortait déjà bien tout seul en plus de l'aide que lui offrit Tom Dupain, qui était un argument musclé à lui seul. Mais Marinette avait dans son sac leur miraculous qu'elle comptait leur offrir à la première occasion.

Aussi, plusieurs membres des foulards noirs prirent-ils le chemin du tribunal, ce jour-là.

Rena Rouge, Carapace et Ladybug s'éclipsèrent rapidement mais ChatNoir resta sur les lieux pour surveiller l'arrestation de la bande. La poignée de main échangée avec l'officier de police, il se dirigea vers Marinette pour s'excuser du dérangement.

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il s'agissait de son 20e anniversaire, il lui réclama une danse sur la musique que Nino venait de débuter pour chasser la mauvaise ambiance.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parla vraiment lors de la patrouille qu'ils firent ce soir-là. Elle ne fit que lui annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé du travail. Mais cette patrouille de la ville pour assurer la sécurité des habitants serait leur dernière avant très longtemps et ils la firent main dans la main.


	2. Chapter 2

À 11h le lendemain, heure de New York, ils débarquèrent devant le local de leur nouvelle compagnie. Passablement épuisés après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, les adieux respectifs à leur kwamis et le voyage en avion, avec chacun le grand sac à dos contenant tous ce qu'ils avaient apporté, voyageant léger, préférant acheter sur place l'essentiel plutôt que de payer le transport.

Ils avaient prévu de visiter d'abord le local avant de trouver un hôtel puis un logement à proximité.

Fait étrange, la porte menant à l'atelier était verrouillée. Peu après, les portes du monte-charge laissèrent sortir une jeune femme souriante et essoufflée.

« Désolée, désolée. Je suis en retard. » fit-elle en anglais. « Vous devez être M. Agreste? Je suis Constance Brown, la réceptionniste. » Elle les fit entrer dans un hall de réception petit et propre avec peu de meuble. « Les derniers ouvriers sont partis lorsqu'ils ont apprit que la compagnie avait été saisie. Je suis restée pour mettre les choses en ordres mais j'ai commencé à chercher un autre travail. »

« La compagnie n'a pas été saisie. C'est celle de mon père qui l'a été. Cette entreprise m'appartient en propre. Si vous voulez rester le temps de trouver autre chose, vous n'avez qu'à noter vos heures et je vous les verserai. » corrigea Adrien dans un anglais parfait. « Si vous voulez contacter les employés et leur dire que la confection reprendra au plus tard lundi, je vous en serais gré. »

L'atelier était resté dans l'état où les gens l'avait laissé en parlant le soir. Les surfaces de travail couvertes de matériaux éparses. Par contre, le bureau était bien rangé. L'ancien propriétaire avait laissé l'endroit en ordre.

D'un commun accord, Marinette et Adrien décidèrent d'aller d'abord dans un hôtel puis de revenir faire des listes de tâches et d'emplettes.

Adrien confia à la réceptionniste la tâche de s'assurer que les connexions internet et téléphoniques soient toujours fonctionnelles et lui demanda de prendre rendez-vous chez un fournisseur de tissus dans la semaine. Lorsqu'il lui expliqua quels étaient leurs projets pour le reste de la journée, elle leur suggéra de visiter les lofts aménagés en résidences dans les étages supérieurs de l'immeuble lorsqu'il mentionna qu'il voulait louer des appartements pour tous les deux.

Ils se relevèrent d'une courte sieste dans deux chambres séparées d'un hôtel à proximité pour rencontrer le propriétaire de l'immeuble. L'un des lofts serait disponible le lendemain après de légers travaux et il acceptait de louer au mois puisqu'ils avaient déjà un autre bail.

Adrien partie ensuite faire un repérage des lieux tandis que Marinette faisait une sélection dans ses dessins.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha sur cette énième journée très épuisante, tous les deux rejoignirent leurs oreillers sans protester.

Par contre, la nuit suivante, allongée sur l'un des deux matelas qui avaient été livrés pour meubler le loft qu'ils avaient décidé de partager, la seule chose qu'ils avaient pour l'instant, elle fut réveillée par le bruit d'une respiration sanglotante.

Adrien pleurait sans son sommeil.

Elle rapprocha son matelas en ne laissant qu'un petit espace entre les deux et prit sa main doucement. Automatiquement, il s'y accrocha avec désespoir en croisant leurs doigts. Mais, le mouvement le réveilla et il se secoua de son sommeil en chassant des larmes qui n'étaient pas vraiment sur ses joues.

« Marinette? » appela-t-il, un peu perdu. Il regarda leurs mains enlacées mais ne pu se résoudre à se détacher d'elle sans une bonne raison.

« Ne le prends pas mal, s'il-te-plait. Toute parisienne que je sois, j'ai pris l'habitude de trouver qu'il était mal de laisser quelqu'un pleurer seul dans le noir. Même s'il n'y a plus d'akuma, je ne peux pas aller contre mes réflexes. Une pulsion me pousse à aider mes amis en difficulté. »

« J'ai vécu tellement isolé durant si longtemps, je n'ai même pas ce genre d'appartenance. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Il n'y avait vraiment personne qui avait le droit de t'approcher? »

« Les professeurs, les élèves du cours d'escrime tant que c'était pour pratiquer, et Chloé… »

« Hummm. Il y a plus intéressant à serrer dans nos bras qu'un tel cactus… Oh, désolée. J'oubliais que vous êtes amis. »

« Non » rigola Adrien « J'achète l'image. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus mous à l'intérieur mais il faut vraiment beaucoup d'effort pour l'atteindre. »

La conversation retomba dans le silence un instant pendant qu'il écoutait les bruits de la nuit new yorkaise.

« Nino a essayé au début de venir me voir, mon père a refusé. » se rappela-t-il.

« J'aurais dû essayer moi aussi. Tu voulais qu'on devienne amis et je t'ai abandonné.» déplora-t-elle, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit à passer par dessus sa timidité.

Il pensa un instant lui révéler qu'il était ChatNoir et qu'il avait été réconforté de pouvoir l'observer de loin, de temps en temps sur son balcon. Mais écarta l'idée un peu trop bizarre. Pour la même raison, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ou qu'elle avait fait plus qu'elle ne pensait. Il passa simplement par-dessus le sujet et révéla plutôt : « Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que était là pour moi en secret… Et elle me manque. »

Adrien reprit ensuite sa main plus fermement et retourna son visage vers la fenêtre. Lorsque sa respiration redevint plus calme, Marinette succomba aussi au sommeil.

Ils ne louèrent jamais de second appartement. Les lits restèrent comme ils étaient. Ils se tenaient souvent la main pour dormir. Adrien commença à mieux dormir la nuit après quelques semaines.

Trois des employés étaient revenus au travail et ils en avaient engagés quatre autres.

Adrien avait suggéré de jouer la carte de s'adresser à une clientèle très ciblée pour le concept de la collection et de créer des produits intéressants pour les 17-21 ans qui étaient souvent un peu oubliés. Marinette dessinait maintenant modèle sur modèle, s'inspirant de ses amis, d'elle-même et d'Adrien. Celui-ci ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup de prestation sur scène et en dehors pour lui dans un futur proche.

Six semaines après leur arrivé aux États-Unis, ils s'étaient rendu à l'évidence. Ils ne seraient pas prêts pour les podiums de la fashion week de NY, deux semaines plus tard. L'installation de la compagnie leur avait demandé trop de temps.

De plus, cette date limite demandait trop d'énergie à Marinette. Elle avait travaillé dix-huit heures par jour, tous les jours durant six semaines.

Son corps protesta. Un matin, elle se réveilla nauséeuse et étourdie. Adrien l'obligea à rester au lit et descendit à l'atelier en volant sa tablette pour qu'elle dorme vraiment au lieu de travailler.

Il la réveilla en milieu d'après-midi et l'amena faire une balade dans la ville ensoleillée.

Marinette se sentait encore un peu malade le lendemain mais elle descendit tout de même travailler en avant-midi tout en se ménageant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva un peu fragile, mais à l'heure habituelle, le troisième jour, la secrétaire-réceptionniste la salua. Celle-ci ne connaissait pratiquement aucun mot de français et l'anglais de Marinette s'améliorait tous les jours mais n'était encore que relatif. Tout de même, en gardant la conversation très basique, elles pouvaient se comprendre en l'absence d'Adrien pour traduire.

Marinette comprit de ses salutations quelque chose comme : « J'ai eu peur que vous soyez… »

Elle mit quelques minutes à se rappeler ce que le mot 'pregnant' signifiait. Lorsqu'elle s'en rappela, elle se releva précipitamment de sa table de travail et sortie jusqu'à la pharmacie.

Dans les premiers instants, elle avait pensé : 'Effectivement, j'ai quelques jours de retard mais c'est peut-être juste un peu de retard'. Puis, elle essaya de se rappeler si elle avait eu sa semaine le mois précédent. Ils venaient juste d'arriver de Paris et s'ajustaient encore mais à la pharmacie, une évidence la frappa. Elle n'avait pas encore eu à acheter de produit d'hygiène depuis son déménagement.

La pensant encore malade, Adrien sortie chercher des salades chez le traiteur et s'assura qu'elle prenne le temps de manger en l'amenant s'asseoir à leur ''table de cuisine'' au loft plutôt que sur son propre bureau de travail comme c'était leur habitude.

Elle en profita pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

« Je ne suis pas malade, je suis enceinte. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Et pourquoi le serais-tu? Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le serais. C'est une nouvelle formidable!» se réjouit-il.

« Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour que ça n'affecte pas mon travail. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour travailler autant qu'avant sans laisser mes malaises me ralentir. » lui assura-t-elle.

« Euh, Non! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie de t'envoyer à Paris sur une civière le mois prochain. Déjà, ton père me tuerait. Ensuite, nous avons déjà décidé de ne pas aller à la fashion week dans deux semaines. J'ai même déjà demandé le remboursement de la réservation. Tu peux facilement te permettre de faire des heures de travail raisonnables pour rester en santé. Tu as eu le temps de le dire au père? »

Le ton d'Adrien avait été sévère et patronal puisqu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle suive ses conseils mais la dernière phrase était plus timide. Elle n'avait même jamais mentionné qu'elle avait un copain.

« Je vais appeler mes parents cette semaine mais, lui est injoignable pour l'instant. Au moins, je pourrai lui dire avant l'accouchement et avec un peu de chance, on habitera ensemble lorsque le bébé arrivera. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu peux utiliser l'atelier pour confectionner ce dont tu auras besoin pour le bébé. » proposa Adrien.

« Si je commence à faire des petits pyjamas maintenant, je vais devoir les déménager en janvier… Mais je vais peut-être faire quelques patrons. » se laissa-t-elle tenté.

« Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas l'avoir à tes côtés pendant ta grossesse. Je ferai ce que je peux pour t'aider. Ça me fera de l'entrainement pour le jour où ce sera mon tour! »

« Tu veux avoir des enfants plus tard? » fit-elle un peu surprise de ce genre de préoccupations chez un gars de son âge. Nino ne pensait qu'à faire la fête.

« Oh oui! J'espère que mon amour et moi puissions fonder une famille bientôt. C'est un peu pour cela que je tenais à cette compagnie. J'aurais pu trouver n'importe quel travail, n'importe où dans le monde mais depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il y a plusieurs années, je ne pense qu'à avoir une famille avec elle. J'ai saisi l'opportunité de fonder cette compagnie pour que nous ayons une vie confortable. Elle le mérite après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. » encensa-t-il.

Marinette pouvait dire, rien qu'à son regard, qu'il était vraiment amoureux de cette femme. Pourtant, il n'avait pas dû en rencontrer beaucoup. Qui cela pouvait-il être? Pas Chloé. Sabrina? Il y avait peu de chance. Une mannequin, une maquilleuse, une élève du cours d'escrime?

Marinette n'était pas jalouse mais terriblement curieuse de savoir de qui son meilleur ami était amoureux.

« En fait » reprit-il en la sortant de ses réflexions « je crois que j'ai vraiment envie d'être un père à cause du mien. Il a toujours été présent à la maison mais c'était rarement une bonne chose. Après la disparition de ma mère, il ne savait plus comment exprimer ses sentiments. Je veux être un bon père aussi surement que si c'était ma vocation mais en même temps j'ai peur de ne pas être assez bon parce que mon père n'a pas été assez présent pour moi. »

« As-tu l'intention d'acheter un livre pour te renseigner sur son développement? » questionna-t-elle.

« J'avais l'intention d'en acheter un pour t'aider avec ta grossesse. »

Marinette répondit en souriant : « C'est déjà plus que beaucoup de père, ou de parents ne le font. »

En hésitant un peu, Marinette aborda ensuite un sujet délicat.

« As-tu déjà souhaité… que ton père ait gagné. Qu'il ait réussit à prendre les miraculous et ramener ta mère? » À force de vivre avec Adrien, elle oubliait qu'elle était aussi la femme qui avait mit sa vie en morceau.

« Jamais! Et à plus forte raison lorsque j'en ai apprit le coût. Une vie pour une vie. Mon père n'a pas semblé ému par cela mais il aurait pu sacrifier Nathalie, lui-même ou peut-être Ladybug. Et c'aurait été encore pire que de ne pas revoir ma mère. »

000

Adrien avait offert d'envoyer Marinette à Paris pour qu'elle soit avec sa famille pour Noël mais la jeune fille avait décliné l'offre puisqu'ils rentraient à Paris trois semaines plus tard pour s'occuper du défilé.

Elle emprunta le bureau d'Adrien et la caméra web qu'il utilisait pour discuter avec Nino et donc, la famille Dupain-Cheng passa le réveillon à discuter par internet.

Autrement, Noël à New York fut magique! Adrien amena Marinette voir l'énorme sapin et faire le tour des magnifiques magasins. Prenant mille précautions, pour la protéger elle et sa grossesse de maintenant cinq mois.

Elle avait même envoyé un train électrique à son père et Adrien rigolait toujours un peu en imaginant la montagne de muscle penché sur le petit jouet.

Le jour où il imagina Tom partageant le train avec son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille, il eu un coup au cœur. La fin du contrat entre Marinette et lui approchait. Il ne savait même pas s'il retirerait assez de bénéfices de la vente de cette collection pour pouvoir en démarrer une autre.

Mais il voulait rester dans la vie de Marinette. Rencontrer l'homme merveilleux qu'elle lui avait décrit et jouer avec le bébé de Marinette au pied du sapin des Dupain-Cheng à Noël prochain.

S'il rêvait depuis des années d'être le père des enfants de sa Lady. Il réalisa en écoutant Tom Dupain remercier Marinette pour son cadeau qu'il voulait être le parrain de l'enfant de son amie. Celui qu'il voyait parfois donner des coups sur le ventre de Marinette. Mélanger leur deux vies et que rien ne brise leur amitié ou ne les sépare.

Alors, pendant que Marinette discutait avec ses parents, Adrien pilla sur son orgueil et appela les anciens contacts de son père. Leur souhaitant Joyeux Noël mais rétablissant du même coup une confiance brisée qui, il l'espérait, faciliterait leur entrée sur le marché parisien.

Marinette débarqua à Paris avec un joli ventre bien rond qui souleva les questions de ces amis à qui elle demanda quelques jours pour leur donner des explications. Elle voulait d'abord parler avec ChatNoir.

Ils avaient apporté avec eux, les tenus qui seraient défilées et aussi les pièces d'une robe de bal que Marinette avait commencé à broder.

La tradition voulait que le clou du défilé soit une robe de mariée mais la collection s'adressant aux 17-21 ans, une robe de bal convenait mieux.

Elle installa cette robe sur le mannequin de sa chambre chez ses parents pour la terminer tandis qu'Adrien organisait les éléments du défilé dont la musique avec Nino.

Après le souper, elle passa chez Maître Fu retrouver Tikki. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de reprendre activement son rôle de Ladybug tout de suite mais elle avait besoin d'être l'héroïne pour contacter ChatNoir.

Sauf qu'en fait, si la ville n'avait pas eu besoin qu'elle répare quelques dégâts faits durant son absence, Maître Fu ne lui aurait pas permit d'utiliser le miraculous. Elle aurait vraiment eu plus de difficulté à retrouver son partenaire sans Tikki.

Sa vie était un combat. Elle devait se battre chaque fois qu'elle voulait quelque chose. Sauf ce bébé, il était son miracle, le cadeau que la vie lui avait offert.

Il ne répondit pas à son appel et elle dû lui laisser un message. : « Je suis de retour à Paris. Je veux tellement, tellement te voir. Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup. Il faut absolument qu'on se voit le plus tôt possible. J'espère que tu es déjà rentré. Je t'attendrai demain. »

Elle se sentait étrange. ChatNoir ne lui avait pas manqué à New York. Durant toutes les années où elle l'avait connu et où ils ne pouvaient pas se parler, elle avait l'habitude de déplorer son absence seule dans sa chambre. Elle ne lui en avait jamais fait le reproche bien sur, mais elle avait souvent pensé qu'il aurait été plus doux pour son cœur de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'elle aurait rencontré en dehors du masque.

Elle avait mit le fait de ne pas se languir de lui à New York sur le compte de son habitude de vivre sans lui mais, depuis son retour à Paris, elle avait un vide en elle. Une présence familière qui n'était pas à ses côtés.

Elle broya du noir avec Tikki pour lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne le lendemain matin aux nouvelles que ChatNoir avait passé la nuit à nettoyer la ville.

Ce soir-là, elle se transforma et retourna à l'endroit où ils s'étaient vu pour la dernière fois pour l'attendre. Elle espérait seulement qu'il veuille toujours d'elle. Il arriva juste après elle, au moment où le soleil plongeait complètement sous l'horizon.

Elle commença par lui apprendre qu'il allait être père. Et déjà, le bonheur lui coupait le souffle. Elle était près de lui et ils allaient bientôt avoir une famille.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se révèle nos identités! On a plus le choix maintenant. » fit-il entre deux sanglots.

« Non, effectivement. » rigola-t-elle.

Ils avaient abordé la question au début de leur partenariat sept ans plus tôt mais avait rapidement laissé tombé l'idée parce qu'elle présentait des difficultés et qu'ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Ils avaient apprit à se connaître malgré les masques.

D'abord muets de stupéfaction en voyant le visage de l'autre, ce fut ensuite les larmes qui s'écoulèrent de deux statues puis, les sourires s'encouragèrent l'un l'autre à grandir et finalement, ils furent secoués d'un rire si fort que plusieurs minutes plus tard, Marinette, étendue au sol, se plaignit : « J'n'en peux plus, je n'en peux vraiment plus. Ça fait trop mal. » Mais elle riait toujours néanmoins en se tenant le bas-ventre.

Adrien rampa jusqu'à elle, toujours hilare et mit sa main sur son ventre pour masser son estomac, partageant la chaleur de ses paumes comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il massait ses pieds enflés au loft.

Il avait toujours été là pour elle, en fait, réalisa-t-elle. Toujours présent lorsque cela comptait. À ses côtés durant les combats, face au Papillon, de l'autre côté du monde durant sa grossesse, et même ce soir-là alors qu'elle vivait un choc. Elle ne voulait jamais le quitter un seul instant. Elle avait eu trop mal de ne pas le voir durant deux jours. Elle le voulait près d'elle pour le reste de ses jours.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu préfères me garder comme juste une amie plutôt que comme amoureuse? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Jamais. Amie ou conjointe, ou même partenaire ou collègue. Même si nous avons un enfant. Même si tu ne me vois que comme un ami. On est tellement proche! Tu es _tout_ pour moi, Marinette. Toute ma vie. »

Et il l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle et lui voler le sien. Et elle se sentit aimer et chérie plus que jamais elle ne l'avait réalisé.

« Moi aussi, je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. »

Avec le sourire malicieux de ChatNoir qui annonçait qu'il allait faire une de ses blagues qu'elle ne supportait pas, il la regarda de très près et demanda : « Will you Marry me, Mari? »


End file.
